As a result of prior research activities, we have identified a need for reproducible, sensitive techniques to evaluate peripheral nervous system (PNS) function in populations exposed to neurotoxic agents. When developed these PNS tests will be added to an existing battery which we have developed to measure B-central nervous system (CNS) function in epidemiologic studies of exposed populations. The three tests measure tremor intensity, temperature sensation, and light touch and vibration perception. We propose a project which will consist of examination and modification of the testing apparatuses (phase 1), reproducibility testing (phase 2), normative data development (phase 3), testing of three exposed populations (phase 4), and development of a protocol manual guiding use of the system (phase 5). When developed, the PNS should expand our ability to study the effects of workplace agents of a chemical or physical nature on PNS function.